Hound episodes
Sherlock Hound Episode Description Episode 1-"The Four Signatures" Hound is returning to England,but while crossing the English Channel,the ship he is on is attacked by pirates who are looking for one of the passengers.With the aid of another passenger,John Watson,Hound attempts to save the day. Episode 2-"The Crown Of Mazalin" An aristocrat's son is the main suspect after a crown on lone from the Queen is stolen.Hound is asked to investigate not knowing that Professor Moriarty has been watching the location. Episode 3-"A Small Client" Hound suspects Professor Moriarty for the recent counterfeit money problems in London,but is unable to find any leads until a little girl comes asking Hound to help her find her father. Episode 4-"Mrs. Hudson is Taken Hostage" Professor Moriarty thinks he has found a weakness in Hound,his landlady Mrs. Hudson,so he kidnaps her,but things dont go as well as he planned. Episode 5-"The Adventure of the Blue Carbuncle" A little girl named Polly pickpockets a gem Professor Moriarty has just stolen,and he is determined to stop at nothing to get it back. Episode 6-"The Green Balloon" A mysterious green balloon lands in Hound's backyard,with a message asking for help as the sender is being held prisoner on Dolphin Island. Episode 7-"A Sacred Image Disappears" Moriarty Succeeds in stealing a large golden statue,but Hound is able to track his escape,learning that moriarty hid it somewhere by the docks,and so he must find it before Moriarty returns. Episode 8-"The Speckled Band" A young girl returns to England after liviing in America and she finds that after returning her uncle is not quite who she remembers. Episode 9-"Treasure Under the Sea" The Royal Navy ask Hound and Watson for assistance in finding a lost submarine that was stolen by Professor Moriarty. Episode 10-"The White Cliffs of Dover" Someone has been sabotaging England's new Air Mail postal service to Europe,and its up to Hound,Dr.Watson,and Mrs.Hudson to find out who. Episode 11-"The Sovereign Gold Coins" Sherlock Hound and Dr. Watson are asked to investigate the disapearence of twenty sovereign gold coins for a specially constructed safe. Episode 12-"The Stormy Getaway" A large shipment of cash is being taken by carriage across the country,and due to sabotage the police are unable to escort the shipment,so hound is asked to shadow the shipment and to make sure it arrives at it's destination safely. Episode 13-"The Runaway Freight Car" The freight car in the middle of a passenger train disapears on it's way to London,and it's up to Hound to figure out how it happened. Episode 14-"The Coral Lobsters" Moriarty has stolen a collection od diamond-encrusted coral lobster carvings and its up to Sherlock and Watson to catch him. Episode 15-"The Golden Statue Of The Great Burglar" When the bank's entire gold is stolen on the same night a skulptor disappears, Moriarty becomes the main suspect when sketches of a gold statue in his likeness are found at the skulptor's house. Episode 16-"The Secret Of The Sacred Cross Sword" Holmes and Watson are invited to the first uveiling of the sacred sword of wizards in decades, but when the safe is broken into but the sword is untouched Holmes must figure out why.